Various devices include operational controls. For example, a handheld cellular phone may include one or more physical operating members, such as buttons, a keyboard, and the like, and/or a touchscreen interface having one or more virtual operating members that allow an individual to control operation of the handheld device through interaction with the touchscreen. As another example, control systems within an aircraft may include touchscreen interfaces. Indeed, various vehicles include interior cabins having touchscreens that are configured to be used by individuals. For example, passengers onboard an aircraft may interact with touchscreens mounted to seats that allow the passengers to select entertainment options, request service from flight attendants, and/or the like. As another example, pilots within a cockpit of the aircraft may interact with one or more touchscreens that are used to control various operational aspects of the aircraft.
During a flight, an aircraft may experience turbulence. The turbulence may cause the fuselage and therefore the interior cabin of the aircraft to move. An individual attempting to engage the touchscreen (such as a virtual button shown on the touchscreen) may find it difficult to engage during periods of turbulence. For example, as the aircraft experiences turbulence, a hand of an individual may move (for example, bounce) in response thereto, and may not contact a desired area of the touchscreen. The turbulence may even cause an individual to inadvertently select an undesired input. That is, during periods of turbulence, an individual may attempt to touch a particular area of the touchscreen, but inadvertently contact a different area of the touchscreen, which may cause an undesired operational selection.